Guardian DeathAngel
by HikariAi
Summary: NarutoxHarry Potter crossover. After a long and hard fight, Namikaze Uzumaki Narumi, gets send to another demission where a wizard and witches society exits... Full sum inside. FemNaru, KyubixNaruto. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian "****Death" Angel**

**Summary:** After a long and hard fight, Namikaze Uzumaki Narumi, gets send to another demission where a wizard and witches society exits, but hidden from does that has no knowledge of the existing of these people and only believe that they live in fantasies. The "person" who send her there is no other than the demon lord himself, Kyubi no Kisune. NarutoxHarry Potter crossover, beginning from the 5th year. FemNaruto. This is rated M for violence, language, sexual, etc.

"Speech"

_T__hought_

´mindlink´

"_Speaking a different language_"

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thought"**_

_**Jutsu/spell**_

Scene change/Time change

(AN)

**Chapter 1**

The day has finally come to an end. The sun is just about to disappear and in its leave, leave behind a beautiful view of a red and orange sky. But today it will also leave behind a battle that has just been finished, a battle between two great warriors or more precisely two very great and strong shinobis'.

One of these two is a man who has blue shin, blue hair, black eyes and has sharp teeth, to be more exact, you could mistaken him as a earth living/breathing man-shark. The man's name is Kisame and is a member of an organization called Akatsuki, whose goal is it to destroy the world and then build and rule it as they like, by using the power of the Nine Bijuu demons (I hope that's what they are called, can't really remember it)

The other person is a young and beautiful woman or teen, with long golden blond hair, that goes down to her hip and can only be rival to sun, it has deep red almost blood red highlights in it. Her eyes a deep blue that can only be compared to the heaven or the deep blue ocean with black slits as pupils. On each of her cheeks are three, very thin, whiskers like marks, her skin a beautiful tan in color. She is not very tall compared to other girls of her ages, her high reaches to 1.58, her body of its own is very well build. Her form is very beautiful, you can see that she has work out but it has not given her oversized and ugly muscles, like men has them, but a beautiful body which other women's would kill for and with C-cup breast, she looks like a goddess. Her name is Namikaze Uzumaki Narumi and is the container of the demon lord Kyubi no Kisune since her birth and since her fourteens birthday, she has merge with the Kyubi, making her a half demon. Now, many will think that the Kyubi has now disappeared, but that's not true, Kyubi no Kisune is still very much alive and has a plan in his mind, which he is about to set in motion.

Back to the fight that has just ended. Both Kisame and Narumi are lying on the ground both looking like they have been through hell and back. Kisame almost having lost everything of his clothes, the only thing remaining is the upper part of his pants protecting his little "friend" from view. His Akatsuki cloak or what's left of it, lying only 5 feet from him. On Kisame self you can see deep and long cut wounds, burns and other things you can imaging as wounds, and he has lost his swordsman arm, making him barely alive because of blood lost.

Narumi, not faring any better than Kisame, has also almost lost all of her clothes, with only the upper part of her black shinobi pants left and the top of her t-shirt to cover over her breast, and her body covered with cuts and wounds but luckily for her, not missing any body-parts. And like Kisame, Narumi also only barely alive, but a bit more than Kisame, because of him losing an arm.

They both didn't notice the red mist getting from Narumi starting to form 6 feet from her, beginning to get thicker and thicker and starting to look more like a person.

After ten minutes the red mist disappeared and in its place stands a tall man of 1.80 with dark red hair, reaching under mid back, red eyes with black slits like pupils and on each of his cheeks are three whiskers like marks, his skin a light brown in color and very well build like an athlete. He would have looked like a normal and very handsome young man if it wasn't for the fox like ears on his head and nine red-like tales swaying behind him. That's right, standing there was the demon lord himself, Kyubi no Kisune, and he is free.

Kyubi looks around at his surroundings, his eyes landing on the two people lying on the ground; he eyes Narumi's still form and goes over it with his eyes. He smirks and his long K9's sticks out, looking very sharp and dangerous. "**Finally, after sixteen years of imprison, I'm finally free again. And this time no one is going to lock me in.**"Kyubi said. Kyubi then goes over to Narumi's body, bends down and lift her up slowly and tenderly, holding her close to his body protectively. He then goes over to Kisame's body, looking at it with disgust and hatred. He bends down, still holding Narumi close to him with one of his arm, and lift Kisame up by the hair, so high that his feet don't touch the ground. Kisame, even though barely alive, open his eyes and looks Kyubi directly in the eyes that sends a shiver down his spine and makes him want to look away but can't because he's too weak. "W... w... who are you?" Kisame ask, although more like whispering it because of his weak state he is in.

Kyubi smirks, showing his long and sharp K9's again. "**Aww, don't say you can't recognize me, I'm hurt. I'm the one you and your friends are after.**" Kyubi answers in mock hurt. Kisame stares at Kyubi with wide eyes, his mouth capping like a fish out of the water. "You, you are Kyubi no Kisune? You, you shouldn't be free, how is this possible?" Kisame ask with surprise and fear in his voice and eyes and shakes like a leaf. Kyubi's smirk goes wide to an evil and insane grin. He stares in Kisame's eyes with madness and bloodlust reflecting his, making Kisame almost want to piss himself. "**Surprised, right! You see, I have been working for this moment in sixteen years now, and today was finally the day where I could get free, thanks to you.** **If you haven't come and have this almost to death fight with little Narumi here, and made her this weak, I would have to wait a bit more to get free, so as a thank you, I will let you live and give a message to your so called friends. If I get a hint or a feeling that you or any other person from your organization is anywhere near me or Narumi, I will make sure that YOU and your "FRIENDS", will regret it all your living life and all eternity in hell. Understand?**" Kyubi said with a threat in his voice. Kisame, without being able to form a competent sentence, could only nod a yes.

After getting Kisame's affirmative, he throws him 50 meters away without caring where he lands. Kyubi starts walking away from the battle ground, still holding the unconscious Narumi bridal style, protectively close to his body, well aware of four people watching him the whole time he had his "conversation" with Kisame.

Ten minutes further back, in the woods around the clearing where the battle has taking place, you can see three people running through the trees, stopping only a half meter away from the clearing behind a couple of bushes, where they can stand well hiding, but still see and hear what's going on in the ones known battle ground. Those three people are Narumi's old teammates, Kakashi, the sensei of team 7, and hasn't showed any real interest in Narumi, he has silver gravity defying hair, one black eye and the other showing a red eye with black commas', watching the persons and things happening on the clearing. His lower face is hidden by a face mask, and he is wearing his normal jounin attire. The other person is Sakura, one of the people who have ignored Narumi and hated her without any real reason, except like any other villager hate her for, she has more than ones punch or yelled at her, without Sakura knowing that Narumi has let her do it. Sakura has pink hair, green eyes, and is still wearing the red-pink short china dress, with slits at the sides and black form fitting shorts under the dress, going almost to her knees. The last and third person of the group is the "new" member of the team 7 Sai. Sai has taking the place of Uchiha Sasuke, the old member of team 7 before he betrayed Konaha and went to Oroshimaru, after almost three years killing him when Sasuke thought that Oroshimaru couldn't train him anymore. Sai shows no emotion, only fake smiles, and is the only one in team 7 who has become a friend to Narumi. Sai has black short hair, black eyes and he is very pale. He is wearing a black top with long sleeves, showing his belly and shoulders. He is also wearing black form fitting shinobi pant with a belt, where his paint brush and bottles with ink are sitting.

All three of them are looking at what's happening out in the clearing where Kyubi is now walking over to Narumi's body.

At the same time on the other side from Kakashi, Sakura and Sai, also hiding from view, is Uchiha Sasuke standing. Sasuke, still looking the same only taller and with a bit longer hair (Sorry, I don't want to describe Sasuke, he is looking like the same, when he was with Oroshimaru, don't be mad), is also looking at Kyubi and especially Narumi with interest and lust.

Back to Kyubi and Narumi, still unconscious. Kyubi was just about to leave with Narumi, when Kakashi, Sakura and Sai jumped out of their "hiding" place, still not knowing that Kyubi knew they were there and that the last one is still hiding, standing before Kyubi blocking his way from leaving.

Kakashi takes some steps forward so he is only a couple of meters away from Kyubi. Kakashi looks over Kyubi then to Narumi, checking if there is any serious damage on her. Kyubi seeing the worry look in his eyes begins to laugh, breaking Kakashi from his thoughts about Narumi. He looks at Kyubi with narrowed eyes "Who are you and where are you taking Narumi?" ask Kakashi, Sakura and Sai taking defensive stands behind him, just in case something was to happen.

Kyubi stops laughing and looks at Kakashi with a glare, making him shiver, tough trying to hid it Kyubi noticed and begins to laugh again, knowing full well that the two younger ones with Kakashi are almost ready to piss themselves. Kakashi glares at Kyubi "I asked who are you and where are you taking Narumi?" he ask with a higher and more demanding tone in his voice. Kyubi stops laughing again and looks at him, bringing Narumi closer to his body holding her tighter "**I think you know who I am, you and your little students just heard it with the other person hiding only a couple meters from our right.**" Kyubi said making Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke look surprised. Sasuke walks out from the bushes making the others, expect Kyubi, and look even more surprised with their eyes wide open, you would think they will fall out soon. Sakura, being the first to get back to reality, starts screaming "SASUKE-KUN, you have finally come back to me, you have finally come to tell me that you love me, right?" successfully bringing the other two back to reality and waking Narumi from her blissful slumber, all five of them thinking they are about to go deaf, Kyubi and Narumi more than the others because of their over sensitive ears.

Sasuke, after getting over his almost deaf experience, looks at Sakura with emotionless eyes, with a little hint of disgust, if you looked very deep in to them "No, I'm not here because of you or to go back to that pathetic village, I ones called a home." Sasuke said while not looking at Sakura but at Narumi, who is now awake thanks to Sakura.

Seeing that _**her**_ Sasuke-kun is not even looking at her, looks at the direction he is looking at and lands her eyes on Narumi "YOU" Sakura screams, ones AGAIN make everyone think they are going deaf. "It's your fault that Sasuke-kun is ignoring me and has left the village. Why couldn't you just have died today at this…." Sakura didn't have change to finish the sentence, because of Kyubi punching her in the face, making her fly 50 meters back hitting a three stopping her fly mid ways and making her go unconscious. "**That little whore does not have the right to talk about Narumi, no one of you have**" Kyubi said, looking at the other three people still standing.

Narumi, not knowing what has happened the last 30 minutes, looks up to Kyubi at his words, making him and the others aware that she is awake. Kyubi looks down at Narumi, his eyes going softer and showing love, care and happiness "**I see you have woken up my little Naru-chan!**" Kyubi said, with a very caring tone. Narumi nods her head with a little blush showing on her face, not really knowing what to say and still a little fuzzy in the head because of her blood lost from her wounds. She then looks around, spotting the other three standing a couple of feet away from them, looking like they have just seen a ghost. She looks back up at Kyubi, who is still looking at her with caring and love filled eyes "Why are they here and why are they looking at you like that?" she ask him. Kyubi, finally shifting his eyes from Narumi, looks at the three other people STILL standing there "**Oh, you are still here! I thought you would have left awhile ago**" Kyubi said, making Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke and Narumi sweat drop. "_Is he stupid or something?_" was everyone's thought at the moment.

Kyubi looks at everyone, seeing their disbelieves in their eyes, starts laughing. He then calms down and glares at the three shinobis' still left in his and Narumi's way. "**You know, that was me saying you should leave and not bother Narumi and me. So why don't you go before I MAKE YOU?**" Kyubi said, at the end raising his voice, while making the others, except Narumi who is use to the voice from her head, shiver in fear wishing they where some other place than here.

Sasuke, getting his courage back, takes a steep forward, his back straight and his chin high, meets Kyubi with his own glare, which is nothing compared to Kyubi's, "I'm not leaving without having Narumi with me. I didn't get all the way here to go back empty handed." Sasuke said with smugness in his voice, still thinking he will get what he wants not knowing that he is just making Kyubi more angry and irritable then he already is.

Narumi, Kakashi and Sai seeing this starts to back of bit, well Kakashi and Sai are, while Narumi is still in Kyubis protectively and caring embrace, wishing she could be where Kakashi and Sai are just this ones, not wanting to be in reach of Kyubis wrath.

"**So you won't leave with my little Naru-chan, hmm? Well that will be a problem.**" Kyubi said in a low and deep threatening voice. Sasuke, not wanting to be seen as weak, goes up to Kyubi ignoring the threatening voice or the shake of the head from Kakashi "Yes, that's right. And seeing you won't hand over Narumi to me, I just have to take her with force." Sasuke said, standing directly in front of Kyubi, few centimeters away from Narumi and him, with him looking down at Sasuke. "**Yes it looks like you have to do that. But why are you so sure you can?**" Kyubi ask, not showing any kind of worry making Sasuke madder and madder.

Without thinking, Sasuke tries to take Narumi out of Kyubi's arms. Kyubi, seeing and sensing what he is about to do, jumps two feet away from him landing gracefully like a cat. Sauske, getting his footing back, runs up to Kyubi to try it one more time and to make Kyubi fight him, thinking he can beat him easily. Meanwhile Kakashi tries to stop Sasuke going to his death, not really succeeding, seeing as Kyubi has just kicked Sasuke right in his abdomen.

Seeing that Sasuke won't give up, Kyubi takes a lazy stand, while putting Narumi down so that she is sitting on the ground watching Sasuke getting closer and closer to her and Kyubi "**You just won't lising, well it's true what my little Naru-chan said about you, you are a stubborn teme.**" Kyubi said, just as Sasuke is few centimeters away from reaching Narumi, he swings his right leg, kicking Sasuke in his abdomen again making him cough out blood and barely able to stand awake.

"**Be happy I didn't kill you. This is a message to you and all the other people you know, like the Hokage and Naru-chan's so called friends. Leave us alone, don't even try to find us or getting Naru-chan back and away from me, I won't allow that, and you will be sure I won't kill anyone from your people, maybe, hehehe. Got it?**" Kyubi ask while looking at Kakashi and Sasuke, who is still fighting hard, to not go unconscious. Kakashi takes a deep breath to get his nerves again "I will tell that to our Hokage and Narumi's friends, but I won't promise that we will do as you said." Kakashi said, making Kyubi chuckle "**That's just fine by me.**" Kyubi say, walking over to Narumi and lift her up without her making any fight to stop him.

Kakashi sees this and can't believe his eyes "Narumi what are you doing, Why are you not fighting against him?" Kakashi ask, disbelieve in his voice. Narumi looks at Kakashi with cold eyes that he has never seen on her before "Why should I fight him, he has been more of a family and friend to me than any of you other people I know. He has been by my side all my life and tried to help and comfort me when I need it. No one of you has done that, and you Kakashi has never showed any interest or worry for me before, so don't start now." Narumi said with a cold voice and without using sensei behind Kakashi's name, making him flinch from hurt, and realize that what she said was true, he has been a terrible sensei and friend to her.

Kyubi, not wanting to wait and see what will happen next, starts to walk to where the woods starts, then he stops and lifts his free hand up in the air while chanting something on a different language, getting the attention of Sasuke and Kakashi again. After what seems like forever but really only was a few minutes, he stops his chanting and just as he stops a portal starts to form before him and Narumi, getting bigger and bigger, just big enough for a person to go through.

He then looks back at the other two shinobis' still there "**Bye bye, hope we will never see each other again.**" He said grinning evilly at them, he then jumps through the portal with Narumi safely in his arms. Just as Kakashi was about to follow, the portal close in on its self, giving Kakashi or anyone else no chance to follow or know where they went.

Seeing it won't help anyone by keep standing there, Kakashi takes Sasuke, who went unconscious when Kyubi and Narumi jumped through the portal, and throws him on his shoulder while walking over to the still unconscious Sakura, doing the same with her. He then takes off throw the trees towards Konaha, with Sai right behind him (Sorry there wasn't very much from him) to report what just happened and to get Sasuke and Sakura to the hospital to get medical care.

None of them knowing that a fifth person was there, seeing and hearing everything that just happened, disappearing to where ever that mysterious person came from.

Well people that was the first chapter and my very first story I have ever writing. You like? Please review and please don't be too hard it's my first and I don't have any beta, so there might be many grammar and spell mistakes.

If you like, then the next chapter will answer these questions:

Who was the mysterious person, where did Kyubi and Narumi go to and what will Tsunade and the others do?

All that, you will find out in the next chapter, but only if enough people like the first chapter.

And if you people do, please answer the little vote I have set up, which is important for this story's story-line.

Should Itachi be:

Innocence,

Guilty to his crimes and be after Narumi and Kyubi or

Guilty to his crimes but help Narumi and Kyubi (being friends and such)

Please vote and please review.


	2. Important AN

**IMPORTANT AN:** On my profile you can now find 3 Challenges, if anyone has chosen to write one of the Challenges, PLEASE pm me on which of the three you have chosen if more. Now that was the Semi good news. The bad news is that I cannot write any of my two stories anymore. I just can't seem to get the stories going. I know that I have said that I won't abandon them, and I really don't want that, but like I have said, I just can't get it going. Writing is not my thing, I have tried and I'm happy for all those who liked the first chapters from both of my stories and I have huge respect for all the Authors who takes the time to write stories, but again it just was not my thing.

I have many ideas in my head for stories, but for not to this happen again, I will put them up as Challenges as they come, hence for the three Challenges who are now on my profile.

As I was saying, I really don't want to abandon my two stories, so the only thing I can do to "save" them, is to put both my stories up for adoption. If there is someone who is interested to adopt one of my stories, please review or pm me and tell what you want to do with it. The only thing I will ask for to be kept is:

_**In Naruto**__**:**_ FemNaruto, MaleKyuubixFemNaruto pairing and that it will be a crossover and that there will not be much interaction with the Naruto universe.

_**In Yugioh:**_ It will be about Street-fighting, YamixAquaxYugi Pairing, have the Characters of Rose Mistress in it (I have got permission to use them) and Anzu Bashing.

So, anyone interested to adopt one of my stories??? And PLEASE look at my Challenges.

Again, I'm sorry.

HikariAi


End file.
